


Work It

by margoteve



Series: Blame Disney [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You deal with some unpleasant customer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing, that was not Beta-corrected. So a warning. If you find mistakes let me know.  
> Takes place directly after Bittersweet.

Working in this new flower shop was a godsend. You felt so much better there than at your old, desk job. People were much friendlier there, since this was the area where a lot of monsters have moved in. Your boss was also a very nice guy. Very open minded. Hard to keep a business running if you can’t be polite to your customers, right? But here and there those rare gems appeared.

It was around lunchtime and Sans dropped in to keep you company. He still was in his lab coat from his work with Alphys. 

“hey babe,” he greeted you, two lunch bags in hand. From the smell of it - it had to be burgers from Grillby’s. Yum.

You glanced at him with a smile. 

“Hey there, sugar skull. Go to the back, I’ll be there in a moment,” and you turned back to an elder woman who wanted to buy a bouquet. 

You paused at the expression she was wearing on her face. 

“Yes?”  _ Oh boy, here we go, _ you thought.

Her jaw was slightly moving as if she was trying to decide what words to start with, her expression sour. 

“Miss, I don’t want to be rude,”  _ of course not, “ _ but are you in… relationship, with that… monster?” she said the word ‘relationship’ as if it was going to spill acid in her mouth.

Now, you could have gone the “be nice to customers” way or the “you” way.  __ It sometimes did happen that people would ask you if you were together with Sans, as if the obvious hand holding wasn’t enough of indicator to it. Some were nicer about it than others. But this lady was obviously the preaching type that wanted to correct you in the error of your ways. 

So you picked the more fun approach. 

You gasped loudly and covered your mouth with your hand. “Oh my god.”

The woman blinked at you, while you whipped your head around and called: “Sans! Sans!”

“what’s up babe?”  he peeked from the back room, a bit alarmed with the tone of your voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

A very dumbfounded expression formed on both your boyfriends and the customers faces.

“tell you what?”

“ _ That you’re a monster!” _ you whispered dramatically.

It was as if a lightbulb has lit up above his head. “oh shit, babe. i… i wanted to tell you, i just waited for the right moment!”

“Oh god! Were we a  _ lie _ ?” It was becoming hard to keep a straight face. 

The lady was becoming aware of what was going on and annoyance started to appear on her face. 

“hell no! babe, believe me,” he walked up to you, taking your hands in his. “there’s no one else who i love more, maybe except ketchup.”

You gazed in each other's eyes for a second before breaking up in stupid, snorting giggles.

The customer was near exploding. Her face was red and she was glaring at you as if it could kill you.

“Excuse me!”

“Ah, right.” You cleared your throat, letting go of Sans hands and schooled your face into a deadpan expression. “To answer your question ma’am - yes, I am dating the skeleton. No, I don’t care what you think about it. And if you’ll tell me I’ll end up in Hell, then that’s fine by me. I’ll have much better company than you. Do you want a bow on your bouquet?” You held a string of pink ribbon in front of you, waiting.

The woman huffed. Honestly she could have just walked away, but instead she continued throwing daggers at you with her eyes. At least she paid for the flowers in the end and left. 

“well, that was hilarious,” Sans snickered, wrapping his arm around your waist. “lunch?”

“Lunch,” you agreed. 

That was definitely one way to deal with people.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts/suggestions if anyone wants to throw something at me.  
> please leave kudos and comments - those make me happy.  
> Talk to me at my [tumblr](http://margoteve.tumblr.com)


End file.
